Gantry cranes having long overhead frame spans are subject to considerable movement along the frame length due to picking up and releasing a load, and moving the load along the frame. This movement causes stressing of frame members which is very high at joints of links and bracing in truss type gantry crane frames. This is especially true of portal type gantry cranes in which the frame is cantilevered in the direction of the length of the frame beyond the legs. At the joining areas of the frame and gantry legs, the links or arms connecting the frame to the legs which transfer the load on the frame to the legs are particularly highly stressed with the greatest stress being the immediate joinder area of an arm or link to the leg or a frame member. Where these links are rigidly joined, such as by welding, the stresses at the joints cause cracking and failure of the connections. Moreover, rigid joining of the connecting links creates moment forces which add stress to the joints and increases the rate of failure.